


Dirt Roads and Us

by priuchi



Category: Cars (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, blonde McQueen, human!AU, i cant believe im writing cars fanfics in my 20s, will add characters and relationships as this updates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-29 02:34:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11431371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/priuchi/pseuds/priuchi
Summary: Lightning McQueen has always been faster than fast, but now that he's fallen in love with a small western town and the people who live there. The years will tick on. Change is never easy, and loss isn't either.





	1. New York

_November 17, 2007_

The bass line of some unrecognizable dance pop is the only sign that the party is still raging on in the hotel below his feet. The night's gentle wind against his face is refreshing. Calming. But the city below buzzes on, never stopping. How weird was it that just a year ago this would have been exactly the kind of place he’d want to be in. Loud and fast, just like him. Now he just thinks of the dry heat and dusty roads when he closes his eyes, and he hears her saying his name as they speed down the aging road, top down.  
"Hey Patches," she says, "whatcha doing up here?"  
“Stargazing.”  
“There aren't really any stars up there, you know. Too much light.” He turns to look at her. Sally. As beautiful as the day they met. The way her tight blue dress hugs against her… the way her black heels raise her to the same height as him… he tightens his grip on his glass as he sips whiskey before replying.  
“I know. But a guy can dream. I guess I'm just feeling a little homesick.”  
She crosses over to him, heels clicking against concrete. The racers hand gives way when she takes his glass, looking only at his face as she speaks.  
“Maybe we should turn in early. Go back to the room…”  
Disinterest clouds McQueen’s mind. Not the right time for that. Not the right mood for that. Not the right…  
But she's beautiful, isn't she? And he loves her. So he nods and takes Sally’s hand.

\--

They’re flying down the dirt together, creating dusty clouds above the old track. _If there’s a heaven this is probably what it feels like_ , McQueen thinks to himself as he drifts around the curve, the old man hot on his tail. What started as some friendly laps had turned into “loser buys drinks at Flo’s”, and the young racer was not about to give Doc the satisfaction today. He flies over the finish line, barely a hoods length ahead of Doc, then drifts to a stop. They both stumble out of their cars, laughing and moving toward each other. The old man puts his hand on Lightning’s shoulder, looking at him with bright eyes.  
“Good race, kid.” 

Then the alarm blares. Lightning lays in bed for a moment, staring up the ceiling and letting reality sink back in. _Damn, that dream again_. It was such a frequent dream for him to have while away from home. He sits up once his mind is away from home. Sally’s side of the bed is empty and the shower is running in the hotel bathroom, so McQueen drags himself out of bed and throws his running clothes on.  
He puts his headphones in as he heads out of the hotel, hovering his thumb over his music before biting his lip and opening his contacts instead. He starts jogging once the phone is ringing, half expecting it to end up going to voicemail. But after a few rings the familiar voice Doc Hudson greets Lightning’s ears.  
“Hey kid. You do realize it’s 5 in the morning here, right?”  
“Yeah-” the younger man chuckled some. “Sorry. But I figured you’d be the only one awake back home.”  
“Feelin’ homesick?”  
“You know me too well, old man. I had that dream again- the one about you and I just racing out in the desert.”  
“Didja now? We’ll have to get another race on when you make it back here then.”  
McQueen laughs, agreeing wholeheartedly. His jog turns into a walk, a long walk, while he and Doc chat. Hudson talks about what Lightning and Sally have missed in Peach Springs over the last week, and Lightning tells Doc about all the fun he’s had with Sally and all their big name friends in New York. It’s a “where’d you go?” text from Sally that finally gets Lightning heading back to the hotel, but he doesn’t get off the phone until he’s stepping into the lobby.  
“Thanks for the chat, Doc. I needed it.”  
“Try not to let that homesickness ruin the rest of your vacation, kid. Okay?”  
“Yeah I hear you, I won’t. See you in a few more days.” The racer sighs a little, hanging up the phone and pulling his headphones out. A few more days. Talking to his mentor was supposed to be a remedy for the yearning to be back home, but it only makes it worse. Who would have thought he’d have fallen so hard for some washed up town in the middle of the desert? But here he was, a year and a few months later, wanting nothing more than to be back there.


	2. 2,426 Miles Away

_November 21, 2007_

He’d never really been a fan of flying. It was less of a height issue and more of a control issue. Quick reaction times and trust in yourself meant nothing on a plane. But in a car, when he was driving, it was his hand on the wheel and his instincts ready to take over. That’s why anytime the young racer had a to travel he either did it in his own Mustang or alongside someone he trusted to drive, like Mac or Doc. There’d never been a time where McQueen had wanted to pick a plane ticket over the open road.

Until now.

The regret of having to spend another four days away from home, of having to drive some 2,426 miles to get there, set in as the pair cruised down i-78, Lightning pushing 80 in a 70.  
“Hey, Patches. This isn’t a race track.” Sally mocked from the passenger's seat after glancing at the speedometer. “And this isn’t a back road out west, either.” Her companion hadn’t seemed in too high of spirits when they had left the hotel about an hour ago… and here she had been thinking he’d be getting excited to be on the way home.  
“I know that.” His hands gripped the wheel a little too tight, his shoulders came forward a little too much. Stress. “But everyone else is speeding. And I want to make good time.” 

They took turns manning the driver's seat. Lightning would really only yield his position at the wheel when his eyes would start to hurt from a mix of exhaustion and having his eyes fixed on the road ahead. They made less stops than Sally would have liked too. A night in Dayton, Ohio. The next night in Springfield, Missouri. When McQueen woke her up to leave in the morning in Springfield she could tell he had hardly slept. But he seemed spunkier, much more like his usual, non-homesick self again. _Of course,_ the lawyer realized as her boyfriend headed off the i-44 and onto Route 96, _of course this is making him feel better._

The racer had a hard time not just gunning it for the three miles where Route 96 was just 96. There were no signs indicating it. Not a single posting. Lightning didn’t need one to know. Three miles along that road and then he floored it, laughing. Sally gripped the edge of her seat, but she laughed along with him while he flew down what had once upon a time been the greatest road America had. 

Sometimes the road would disappear, forcing them back on an interstate. But every time there was a chance to be on that road, or at least to drive on a road that covered where the old one once was, McQueen was on it. They ate at small town diners and stated at small town motels, happy to give some business to people who didn’t have the luxury of having some big shot piston cup racer living in their little unmarked dot along Route 66. 

\-- 

Lightning lay in bed, staring at the ceiling while he listened to Sally’s steady breathing beside him. They had stopped in Gallup. Really he had wanted to drive straight through it and onward to Arizona. Four more hours of driving and they could be back home at the Cozy. But he knew Sally was worried, so he’d promised her some sleep before he went back to driving. At this point it had been an empty promise. _85 days, _he muttered under his breath, _85 days until the start of the season._ And there was so much he wanted to do before it started. He’d promised Mater a day trip to Flagstaff. And he wanted to put some work in on the Mustang while he and Doc weren’t busy with the stock car. Not to mention playing around with the Hornet. And then there was all the practice good old Hudson would have him doing. And Lightning would love every grueling moment of it. __

__He finally drifted off, listening to the peacefulness of their motel room and imagining himself flying around the butte, Doc Hudson timing laps and leaning on the Hornet. And again, like every night they’d been away, he dreamed of racing his teacher, their tires sending clouds of dirt and sand up into the air._ _


	3. Back Home

_November 22, 2007_

Homecomings always made up for the time spent away. They rolled into town just after noon with windows down. Mater stood by their garage, staring at his watch with intense concentration as they pulled up. McQueen parked outside for the time being, getting out and walking over to his friend with a smirk.  
“Hey Mater whatcha doing?”  
“Just here waitin’ for Lightnin’ and Miss Sally to get back.”  
“Oh yeah?”  
“Yeah.” Mater kept his eyes fixed on the watch as he spoke, and Lightning just stood patiently in front of him with a big grin. There was a silent moment before Mater looked up, making eye contact with the younger. “Hey wait! Lightning, when did you get here?!” Lightning laughed, putting his hand on his friend’s shoulder.  
“It’s good to see you too, buddy.” 

He stood outside the Cozy, catching up with Mater. He was more interested in hearing about the hotel then the city itself, but Lightning had kind of expected that. He let Sally take the lead on the conversation after seeing Doc head into his garage across the street, and he slipped away while Sally was telling their friend about the hotel’s spa. Flo and Ramone waved to him from the diner as he jogged across the street, and he gave them a friendly smile back, motioning to the garage doors. He’d say proper hellos to everyone after bothering his mentor. 

Doc had left one of the big wooden doors open, so Lightning didn’t bother knocking. He just leaned up against the doorframe, crossing his arms and watching his teacher stand at his desk and scan over various papers. His stock car sat, uncovered, next to the covered form of the Hornet. The old man must have been working on it while McQueen was out of town. The young racer smiled to himself. He’d been missed. For someone who was always grumpy, Doc was a sap. 

“Hey pops.” Doc turned when he finally spoke, giving him a playful glare.  
“Was wondering how long you were just going to stand there.”  
“Whatcha up to?” Lightning uncrossed his arms, walking over to join his mentor at the desk. Specs and blueprints for a car covered the table. He stared at them for a moment before placing the model. “‘66 Cobra?” Doc nodded, sweeping the papers into a single pile. McQueen eyed the papers. Old Doc Hudson didn’t seem like the kind of guy who would be interested in a Cobra. He was a racer at heart, sure, but he loved his Hornet more than anything else in the world, and Cobras were expensive and hard to maintain. But the younger just shook if off, turning to look at the bright red stock car. Doc followed his gaze.  
“I touched up a little under the hood. Not that it needed much work.”  
“How’s she driving?”  
“Haven’t gotten behind the wheel yet. Was waiting for you, kid.”

The 95 tore around the dirt track as Doc watched, leaning against the Mustang he had followed Lightning in. Everything sounded good, and the kid’s driving looked good too. As usual. It had been a dull week without the brat around. And to think just a year or so ago he’d tried to boot the hot shot out of town. _Fate’s a bitch,_ he thought to himself, watching McQueen’s car slide to a stop. The blonde opened his door, stepping out and calling up to where Doc was posted.  
“Feel’s great!”  
“Looks like it. You’re looking pretty good too, just need to work on keeping it tight.”  
“Sure thing. That can wait though,” That earned him a stern, eye brows up look from his mentor, but he carried on, “Drinks at Flo’s? On me.” He could see the gears turning in Doc’s head, like he was deciding if it was worth making Lightning stay and run more laps. He finally gave in, sighing.  
“Yeah, alright.”  
“Hang on though, I want to drive my Mustang back.” 

McQueen had a head start down the old road, but it wasn’t long before Doc came flying by him in the stock, and Lightning was sure he caught a glimpse a smile on the old grumps face. Yeah, definitely a sap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, but I wanted to get an update out c:


	4. Christmas Gifts

_December 24, 2007_

The town was all decked out in colored string lights and various corny holiday decorations and paraphernalia. A huge evergreen tree stood in front of the fire station, covered top to bottom in ornaments and garland. Hauling the thing up from Phoenix had been a pain for Mac and Lightning, but Lightning had decided it had been worth it now that he was standing there with Sally, watching Christmas lights dance while darkness fell over the land. He put her arm around her and she kissed his cheek, all smiles.  
“Alright Sal, you were right. The big ass tree does really make a difference.”  
“See, Patches? When are you going to learn that I’m never wrong about this sort of thing.” 

A quiet had fallen over Peach Springs as everyone had called it a night in favor of an early morning the next day. Sally and McQueen walked hand and down back to their home behind the Cozy. All the rooms had been booked out to various friends and family of friends for the holiday, and it looked like they’d all turned in with the rest of the town. Lightning was sure that the only person who hadn’t gone to bed yet besides himself and his lover was Doc. He’d been acting weird all day, and he’d disappeared into his garage right after dinner, asking for piracy. _Maybe I should check on him?_

Sally squeezed his hand, looking at him with her dark, gentle eyes.  
“You doing okay?”  
“Yeah. Just tired.” He smiled at her, squeezing her hand back, pushing the door to their little house.  
“You shouldn’t bother him, you know.”  
“Yeah yeah. I know better. Let’s go to bed, Sal.” She passed through the door frame ahead of him, and he followed with a glance to his watch. “By the way, merry Christmas.” 

\--

Flo’s cafe buzzed with early morning excitement. Lightning sat at his usual table, a hot cup of coffee in front of him and Sally leaning against his shoulder. Cal, Strip and Lynda Weathers all sat across from them, chatting with Sal. McQueen however was more preoccupied with staring out the window, waiting for his mentor to arrive. He must have gone to bed late if everyone in town was up before him, and they weren’t about to start opening presents without him. Lightning wouldn’t have it. 

Finally Doc came walking up to the front of the cafe, hands in his pockets. His young student perked up at the sight of him, not wasting a moment to call over to him as soon as he was through the swinging doors.  
“Doc! Come join us over here!”  
“Tables a little crowded, isn’t it?” The older man replied, coming over anyway and slipping into the booth beside Sally, offering a good morning nod to the Weathers gang before stealing Lightning’s mug and gulping down some of the coffee. He didn’t think the kid drank it black, but maybe he was trying something new. Or maybe he’d ordered it so it would be ready and waiting. Either way, Doc was grateful for the warm liquid running down his throat. 

Now that all bodies were present, Mater started passing out the gifts they had set out the night before. Some of the gifts were thoughtful, like the new gardening set Sally and Lightning had bought for Red or the dress ties the Sheriff got for Doc. Some of them were good jokes, a certificate for brake pad replacement from Cal to Lightning, a “world's most okay teacher” mug from Lightning to Doc- of course the kid also got him a new detailing kit for the Hornet. 

McQueen was just helping Sally put on the small heart locket he had gotten for her when Doc moved to stand, looking over at the couple.  
“Hey, kiddo. Come with me for a moment?”  
“Oh huh- sure Doc.” He finished clasping the necklace around his girlfriend’s neck and gave her a quick kiss before getting up and following his mentor outside. “Where are we going?”  
“I still have a gift to give you. But it’s in the garage.”  
“The garage?” Lightning looked up quizzically at Doc, who ignored him and just kept on his path toward the garage. 

When Doc pushed the door open Lightning moved around him to walk in first, looking around expecting to see a big box with a bow on it or something. But all he saw was Doc’s messy desk and the three cars sitting in a row, covered in their canvases. It took a double take back at the cars for McQueen to realize his Mustang should be parked back at his house, not in Doc’s garage.  
“Hey Doc why is-?” Doc cracked a smile at him and cut him off.  
“You think I moved your damn Mustang in here? Go pull that sheet off kid.” 

Lightning pulled the sheet off, breath hitching in his chest as his eyes met the sparkling red paint job on the curving body of car. He remember back to the Cobra specs he had spotted once, sitting on Doc’s desk, about a month back. _Of course. The old bastard._ Gently, like he was touching a newborn child, the racer ran his hand over the side of the car where a sleek yellow bolt was painted.  
“It’s just like-”  
“Just like the paint job Ramone gave your mustang when you first rolled into town. Yeah.”  
“And it’s got-”  
“White walls, you can thank Luigi for that.”  
“Gosh, Doc.” Lightning laughed a little, turning toward his mentor. “You really made my gifts look like trash.” 

Doc crossed the space between them, putting his hand on McQueen’s shoulder.  
“You’re kidding, right? You got me something you knew I’d use. Same as I did for you. Now are we going to go ignore the speed limit with this or not, kid?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes it's a Christmas chapter in April. I already had half of it written so... Christmas in April everybody.


	5. Gone.

_November 18, 2009_

McQueen sat in the Cobra, arms resting on top of the steering wheel as he stared out over the butte. The hot sun shined down over the desert sands, the birds went about their days, and a plane passed over head. It all made Lightning want to scream. How could the sun keep shining? How could birds still fly? How could life just keep going on like that?

How could _he_ keep going on, without Doc. 

It had been so unexpected. One day they were out on the track together, the next he was gone. The last few days had just been a whirlwind blur of arrangements and condolences flooding the town. Everyone who was anyone wanted to be at that funeral… but Lightning wouldn’t have it and either would anyone else in the town. Doc wouldn’t have wanted all those people there. Just the ones he liked. The racer felt a little guilty for slipping away after the funeral without really saying anything to anyone… but all he really wanted now was just be alone with himself. He felt like he hadn’t really been able to process anything yet. 

Now that he was able to sit alone, processing, he decided he was angry. Not at Doc, not at life or any god or, anything, really. He was just angry. Angry and sad. What was he going to do now? Doc wasn’t why he raced… but he was the fire that kept him going. He let himself cry a little, in the comfortable emptiness of the desert, where only the memories of the 95 and the Hornet flying around corners could see his tears. Then he wiped his eyes and built up a wall in front of his emotions before driving back to town.   
~~~  
Sally stood beside Lightning in the early morning light, watching him as he stared into the garage. It had been two days since the funeral, the wound was still fresh. She was worried about letting Lightning do this so soon but, it's what he wanted, and she wasn't going to tell a grown man no.

“Doc sure held onto a lot of crap.” He said finally, stepping inside. “I don’t know where to start.”

“Patches…” Sally followed her boyfriend in, placing her hand against his back. “We don’t have to do this now, you know.”

“I’m fine, Sal.”

He’d been saying that a lot lately, to pretty much everyone he knew. He was pretty sure no one believed him. Really, they had no reason to. It was a lie after all. But as long as they didn’t press him on it, he didn’t care if they believed the lie or not. 

The racer went to the desk, starting to go through what papers had been left there. There was still unopened mail tucked into the desk. Lightning wasn’t sure what to do with it. Throw it out? But what if it was something important? Should he open it? But that didn’t feel right either. It was Doc’s, and Doc was a private person. Was Doc even his name, or just a nickname? Did he really even ever _know_ his mentor?

Mater whistled as he entered the garage, pulling Lightning out his thoughts. He turned away from the desk to his friend. Mater was looking around the garage, his hands in the pockets of his overalls. 

“Doc has a lotta stuff, huh?”

“That’s what I said.” Lightning laughed some. “There’s already a bunch of stuff in the museum… but I guess we can expand his wing there.” 

“Yeah,” Sally joined in. “The Hornet would be a great addition.” 

McQueen’s eyes moved away from his friend and over to the shape of the hornet under its cover, face darkening with some unreadable expression that made Sally and Mater frown at each other. The whole town was grieving, and no one had gotten back to being their normal selves yet. But McQueen was the worst of them all… because he wouldn’t let anyone see his emotions. Sally hadn’t even seen him cry. Not the day it happened, not at the funeral, not even now, as he stood amidst all of his mentors things, eyes locked on that car. She was worried about him. Mater clearly was too. Everyone was. 

“Yeah.” he finally said, turning his head to Sally. “Yeah it would, Sal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to do kind of a weird timeskip here... I changed my mind about where I was going with pieces of this story and couldn't figure out how to make the dates line up right.

**Author's Note:**

> Some notes about this universe: Sally calls him Patches instead of Stickers because of the patches on his racing suit. Radiator Springs is Peach Springs, AZ.
> 
> Title subject to change.  
> There's probably lots of typos in here because I live life on the edge and don't proof read.
> 
> Also as a side note: I'm currently open for one shot commissions! http://cactus-blues.tumblr.com/post/162762281179/fanfic-commissions-c


End file.
